Staying Overnight
by oshi
Summary: Our heroes are spending a night at Humphrey's Peak after a hard day of training. How do they all get a place to sleep there anyway? What could possibly happen?


Staying Overnight  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Wild Arms 3 stuff... even though I wish I did, because then I'd have Jet all to myself! ^^ Okay... I'm calm...  
  
  
  
This is just a little story; based on many of the questions I've had in many games... where are all the other rooms in the house/inn/hotel? Well, this isn't exactly answering it, but, it does answer how everyone fits overnight in Humphrey's Peak!  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
A small group of four walk into the humble town of Humphrey's Peak. They're identified as our heroes, Virginia Maxwell, Jet Enduro, Clive Winslett, and Gallows Caradine. After doing a little training at the Abyss, they had decided it was best to come to the nearest and best possible place to rest. So, they decided to rest at Clive's home.  
  
  
  
Virginia stretched, and then yawned, patting her mouth. "Wow, I don't think we've ever had to fight that hard..." Said Virginia, nearly falling asleep.  
  
  
  
"So... where are we going to sleep?" Gallows asked sleepily. It had already been nighttime by the time they had returned.  
  
  
  
"Well," Clive said, adjusting his glasses as a habit of his, "I was planning to sleep on the floor... after all, you guys are the guests in this house."  
  
  
  
"Honey, me and Kaitlyn will be spending the night at Cheville's since it's much more convenient, and I figured since you guys have been battling, it would be better if you had something more comfortable to sleep on other than the floor," Catherine had told Clive as they pondered the situation.  
  
  
  
"Oh, alright then, when will you be leaving?" Clive asked her, as they gathered a small bundle of things.  
  
  
  
"Actually, we're leaving right now," Catherine said as she walked to the door, "Come on Kaitlyn, go say goodbye to your daddy and we'll go."  
  
  
  
"Bye Daddy!" Kaitlyn said as she ran over to Clive. Clive picked her up, gave her a hug, which she had returned, and then let her run off, waving.  
  
  
  
"Okay, so, I guess I am taking the couch tonight," Clive stated, taking a seat on the couch.  
  
  
  
"Well, what about us?" Gallows asked, confused.  
  
  
  
"There are two beds in the bedroom, either one could sleep on the floor, which I do not advise, or someone could share a bed," Clive answered, adjusting his glasses once more.  
  
  
  
"That's a problem... there's only two beds," Virginia said flatly. Gallows suddenly put a large arm around Virginia's shoulders.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, we can share a bed! It'd be lots of fun!" Gallows joked, giving her a wink just to make sure she knows. Yet, even though she started laughing, Jet hadn't taken it lightly, and immediately rose up from his position on the seat.  
  
  
  
"H-Hey! She can't sleep with you; you're too big for one of those small beds!" Jet stammered out, trying not to sound too angry.  
  
  
  
"Oh, so you're saying she should sleep with you, huh, Jet?" Gallows said, teasing Jet and giving him a nudge on the arm with his elbow. The comment had made Virginia blush immediately, so she turned away quickly.  
  
  
  
"Shouldn't I have a say in this? I mean..." Virginia said, slightly quietly. Then Clive spoke up.  
  
  
  
"Really, let her have a say in this, before you guys go deciding for her. So then, Virginia, where will you sleep?" He asked, smiling, since he had sensed her discomfort. Virginia turned around now that her blush had settled down.  
  
  
  
"Well, I think Jet has a point. Gallows is pretty big... so it wouldn't be very comfortable, and it would probably be even worse for anyone's position," She said, now speaking clearly.  
  
  
  
"So then it's settled. Virginia shares a bed with Jet, and Gallows takes his own bed," Clive said, ending any other comments. The others just nodded.  
  
  
  
"Ah, I forgot! There's a problem with my ARM, I need to talk about it with the ARM smith," Gallows suddenly exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"What's the problem with it? Maybe I could help," Clive said, taking a look at Gallows' gun.  
  
  
  
"I don't know, it just feels weird when I shoot it," Gallows said, scratching his head, "I don't exactly know what's wrong with it."  
  
  
  
"Hm... maybe I better come with you, I'm a bit curious," Clive said, standing up from his seat on the couch. Gallows walked out of the house, followed by Clive.  
  
  
  
"I guess we should head to bed then," Virginia said, yawning, as she walked into the bedroom, followed by Jet.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Inside the bedroom, Jet and Virginia are lying down in the bed. Virginia's lying down on her back, facing the ceiling, unable to sleep. Jet has his side turned so he's not facing Virginia, staring at the wall, unable to sleep either.  
  
  
  
"Jet?" Virginia asked in the darkness, unable to tell if he was sleeping or not from the dim light of the moon. She heard a grunt from him.  
  
  
  
"Can you sleep?" Virginia asked him, unable to sleep herself.  
  
  
  
"No," He answered simply.  
  
  
  
"Me neither," She said, with a sigh.  
  
  
  
"I know," He said flatly, not really in a conversing mood.  
  
  
  
After a few moments of silence...  
  
"Jet?" Virginia asked again.  
  
  
  
"What?" He asked, in a bored tone.  
  
  
  
"How long does it take them to check on Gallows's ARM?" She asked, pondering why she even asked Jet, figuring he probably didn't even know anyway.  
  
  
  
"Do you really think they're checking on his ARM?" He asked her, turning so he's facing the ceiling.  
  
  
  
"Well, what else would they be doing?" She asked, completely oblivious.  
  
  
  
"They're spying on us from the outside, I can tell. Gallows is too easy to read," He said, annoyed.  
  
  
  
"Why would they do that?" She asked him, turning to face Jet and resting her head on her elbow, looking at him.  
  
  
  
"To see what we would do, of course," He rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Oh..." She said as she giggled.  
  
  
  
"What's so funny?" Jet asked, confused.  
  
  
  
"Oh... I'm just thinking of what it would be like if they saw us doing something we shouldn't be doing, since they can't hear our conversation from outside the house," Virginia said, giggling. Jet widened his eyes and blushed, knowing probably what she was saying, even though he knew she was perfectly innocent about the whole thing.  
  
  
  
"Hey, I have an idea!" Virginia suddenly exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"What?" Jet said, his blush creeping down.  
  
  
  
"We should trick them, because they tricked us. Plus, it's not like we can sleep," She said, giggling.  
  
  
  
"How are we going to trick them? They're watching us from the outside," He said plainly, not knowing what she's talking about.  
  
  
  
"Are you up to it, though?" She said, looking at him with her head slightly tilted.  
  
  
  
"Up to what?" Jet asked, still lost.  
  
  
  
"Tricking them, silly!" Virginia said as a matter-of-factly.  
  
  
  
"I still don't know how..." Jet murmured. Suddenly Virginia tossed the covers over both of them, covering them completely, causing Jet to suddenly sit up.  
  
  
  
"What was that for?" Jet asked, staying calm.  
  
  
  
"For tricking them!" Virginia said, giggling. And suddenly Jet understood.  
  
  
  
"Oh," He said, and then laid back down.  
  
  
  
"Here, move yourself on top of me," Virginia said, "It'll make them freak." She giggled as she said the last sentence.  
  
  
  
"W-What!?" Jet asked, unable to stop himself from stuttering.  
  
  
  
"We have to make it look convincing if we want to trick them!" She said, giggling still, oblivious to the huge blush on Jet's face. So Jet shifted himself on top of Virginia, but staying a good few inches on top of her by holding himself up with his elbows.  
  
  
  
Finally noticing what position she had told him to get into, she blushed and smiled. She was thankful for the blanket, which had offered absolutely no light to shine through on her face, which was probably as red as an apple. She looked straight ahead, somehow knowing that she was staring right into Jet's eyes, her cheeks grew hotter, which she didn't even think was possible. She felt Jet's breath getting slightly louder, feeling him closer.  
  
  
  
'What the hell am I doing!?' Jet asked himself in his mind. His mind was screaming, he felt like he had no control over his body, right when he felt her eyes on his own. Now Jet was moving his head down, unconsciously trying to kiss her.  
  
  
  
Virginia could feel Jet's breath against her, and his head lowering. She really didn't know what was happening, and like Jet, she unconsciously closed her eyes. She felt the tip of Jet's lips on hers, but then she heard heavy footsteps run through the house in a hurry. Jet seemed to have heard it as well, and had flipped the blanket off, and sat up, waiting for Clive and Gallows to run in. Virginia had sat up as well, forcing herself not to look at Jet, in fear of what she might've seen.  
  
  
  
But as soon as Clive and Gallows had ran in, the moment they just shared was pushed into the back of their heads, and they had started laughing, seeing the expression they both had. Their eyes were wide, they were out of breath, and Gallows had a twig in his hair, most likely from being in a tree or running through something.  
  
  
  
"What were you two doing!?" Clive had asked, with his eyes still wide.  
  
  
  
"Oh... we couldn't sleep, so we had to find something to do to occupy our time," Virginia said coolly.  
  
  
  
"WHAT!?" Both Clive and Gallows had yelled out, only causing Virginia and Jet to laugh even harder.  
  
  
  
After they had calmed down...  
  
  
  
"Man... I can't believe we were tricked..." Gallows said, covering his face with one of his hands.  
  
  
  
"Well, I wouldn't have thought it was really anything, if you hadn't been at my side saying things like 'I bet they'll do something,'" Clive said, apologetically to Jet and Virginia while giving Gallows a look.  
  
  
  
"Oh come on, I saw the expression on your face. It would've been there with or without me," Gallows said to Clive, rolling his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Oh well, now that that's settled. I believe we should all get some sleep, especially you two," He said to Jet and Virginia.  
  
  
  
"Why especially us?" Virginia asked out of pure curiosity.  
  
  
  
"Because you are younger, and if I'm correct, when someone is younger, they need more sleep than older people do," Clive said in that intelligent tone of his.  
  
  
  
"So now you're saying you're old, huh?" Jet murmured, and then left the living room, to head to the bedroom to sleep.  
  
  
  
"Good night, you two! And no more spying!" Virginia exclaimed as she headed to the bedroom herself.  
  
  
  
"Well, that was certainly something else..." Clive said, rubbing his head, "I've had quite enough shock for one day."  
  
  
  
"You're telling me..." Gallows said with a yawn, and he plopped down on the couch.  
  
  
  
"You know, we never did get to check out your ARM after you got curious, did we?"  
  
  
  
"Nope."  
  
  
  
"Oh well."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Yay! I finally put up another Jet/Virginia story! Took me a while to come up with an idea, but I did it! I wonder where I got my inspiration from... Oh well, please review! ^^ I'd be very happy! 


End file.
